


Flirting/Smart Enough/Forgiven

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Developing Relationship, Flashfic Series, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting/Smart Enough/Forgiven

**Flirting**   
**hp_ficathon prompt "When I think you'll be watching " and fanfic100 prompt "Shade"**

I don't know when it started, but I realized one day that I liked him. I already knew that I liked blokes, but liking _him_ was a shock. The next day he broke up with Ginny for good, and I thought that maybe I had a chance after all. It started almost subconsciously- I would do little things to try to catch his eye. I'd sit across from him at breakfast, I'd always get dressed when I thought he'd be watching, I'd study in the common room at the same time as him. I know it's stupid to flirt like that with someone who probably doesn't even like blokes, but I couldn't stop myself.

And then one morning I felt something odd when I was getting dressed, like eyes watching me. So I reached over to my trunk and sneaked a look behind me. He was watching me, which he'd done before, but I don't think he'd ever turned that shade of red before. Another peek. No, that was definitely a new development.

(o)

 **Smart Enough**  
 **hp_ficathon prompt "At your door" and fanfic100 prompt "Club"**

_Seamus,_

_I'm writing this to you because I am Harry's friend, but also because I hope that I am counted as your friend as well._

_I don't know what you were thinking of that night, but I can tell you right now that Harry was not ignoring you. Dumbledore had requested that he start more training sessions because they suspected that Voldemort was up to something. He wasn't cheating on you, and he wasn't spending time with his "fan club," as you said. I assume you were referring to Colin and Ginny's actions last year, and I can assure you that Harry hated their attention._

_I would tell you to try to talk to Harry right now, to apologize, but Harry isn't in a state to listen to you right now. I don't really know when he will be. All I can tell you is that someday there will be a knock at your door, and he will have forgiven you. I can only hope that you will be smart enough to keep him._

_Hermione_

(o)

 **Forgiven**  
 **hp_ficathon prompt "I remember when I lost my mind" and fanfic100 prompt "Christmas"**

It's been three years, but I still remember that night when I lost my mind. The night when I started a fight with him in front of the entire common room, just because he didn't want to come home with me for Christmas hols and meet my mum. I thought that he was still mad at her for what she said fifth year, even though we had apologized.

I understand now that he had already agreed to go home to the Weaselys, to his own mum, but I didn't understand it then. I said some horrible things to him that night. I don't remember every word- I don't even think I heard every word as I said it, but I can still, to this day, remember the look of pain on his face.

And every Christmas I wonder if he's forgiven me yet, or if he ever will.

_Knock._


End file.
